


Rose Water

by Alonginginmybones



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Choi Seunghyun - Fandom, GDragon - Fandom, Kang daesung - Fandom, Kwon Jiyong - Fandom, T.O.P - Fandom, Taeyang - Fandom, vips
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Non Idol AU, Smut, devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Your Devil does not like being put second to none. Especially when he can only see you twice a year.





	Rose Water

You shivered slightly but unsure as to why since you were just going about your normal work day. You worked as a visual stylist for idols at a small entertainment company. The staff were always kind and the idols loved their noona. So you couldn't quite place where this horrible aura was coming from.

“Noona~” Namjoon sang to get your attention, “Are you there?”

“Huh?” You blinked in surprise broken from your concerned thoughts, “Oh yeah Joonie, sorry just lost in my head again.”

You ruffled his caramel colored hair playfully, “Aish Noona, you’ll have to do my hair all over again.”

You chuckled at his manly embarrassment, “It’s okay I don't mind doing it for you kid.”

Joon shook his head, “What were you thinking about?”

“The usual adult things, rent, groceries, other bills you know?”

He accepted your answer with a nod of his head. You both ate quietly listening to the other members laugh, and complain mostly about silly things. Until you noticed a strange man on the other side of the cafeteria, his face was shrouded by the shadows of his hood. It was likely he worked in the building but your gut told you something about him wasn't right.

“Who's that?” You leaned In to Joon’s ear.

“I haven't seen him before,” he replied with a shrug, “Probably a new trainee.” 

“Probably.” 

You finished your lunch all while keeping a watchful eye on the stranger, you told the boys you had to finish up some work in your office but you’d catch up with them later. 

Off you went thinking about the rest of the things you had to complete for the rest of the day before you went home. There were two new groups debuting that month, with opposing visuals and you kept getting them confused. The President was going to bonk you on the head if you messed up one more time.

Stepping off the elevator to your floor you repeated the different group names in hopes of getting it right this time. Honestly you knew you should have written it down but half the time you were scatterbrained. It wouldn't matter anyway cause you'd lose the paper.

“Aish,” you mumbled out of frustration, “It’s star power that has the innocent vibe and Fight X that has the bad boy image.”

You stepped into your office and felt something was off but you didn't know what it was. You felt as if someone had been there, immediately upon that thought that creepy man flashed across your mind. Would he snoop? You didn't know much about him, it was possible but you couldn't accuse someone without proper proof so in order to keep yourself calm you ignored it and sat down at your desk.

You made a note on the computer of the two visuals and which accurate group they belonged to. Pulling your interactive tablet out you began to sketch new designs and ideas for each member of each group.

Then you felt that chill again, something was not right. You thought of your lover for the first time that day. Maybe Seunghyun had something to do with the strange atmosphere, but that couldn't be it either. You still had a few days before he could see you in person.

What was going on?

You ignored it, figuring that you were just being paranoid besides you had security on speed dial if anything happened. 

About an hour and a half went by when there was a knock on your door.

“Come in!”

You smiled when you saw Namjoon’s face, “How am I supposed to get any work done if you're bothering me?”

“We finished practice early,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Besides (y/n)-ssi you were having trouble remembering which group has which visual.”

“Kim Namjoon I was not!”

You exclaimed slightly embarrassed, it didn’t look real professional on your part when the younger ones at the company had to help keep track of your mind. You didn't much like the laugh he let out either.

“Arasso, if you say so.” He conceded. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“You really want to help?” 

He nodded, a little revenge for his comment wouldn't hurt anyone. Turning in your chair you pulled open the filing cabinet and grabbed the largest unorganized folder you can find.

“Here we are Joon-ah go ahead sort that by era for me.” 

It was your turn to release a chuckle at his expression he looked at the folder with wide eyes.

“Whose folder is this?”

“Your members and yours.” 

You shrugged nonchalantly even though inside you were fighting to keep your laughter in. All while getting back to your work. Much to your surprise Joon didn’t complain again about the workload you gave him, he diligently got through it forty five minutes after you handed it to him.

You both were interrupted when there was a knock on your office door. Your more than irritating boss poked his weasel like face in and you knew he was going to give you some idiotic assignment he was supposed to finish.

“(L/n) would you mind going through the clothes tonight for the donations bin?” 

“I would but I have to-” you tried to get out of this lame task but your department head cut you off.

“Thank you so much,” he called, “Oh and if you could drop it off on your way home?”

As quick as he came he was gone, both Namjoon and yourself were kind of stunned at the audacity of one person. But you looked to your younger friend with the best doe eyed look you could muster. You cupped your hands together, you jutted out your bottom lip.

“Joonie~”

“Anni (Y/n)-ah I have stuff to do too.”

“Joonie~ please I swear I'll owe you big time if you help me with this…” You pouted cuter and even blinked sweetly.

“Yah you look like a bloated puffer fish!” He laughed at you which in turn caused you to smack him, “Is that anyway to treat the person who’s going to help you?”

“Kamsamnida Namjoon.” You ruffled his hair again, “You're the best kid, let me just finish this sketch and we’ll go sort the donations.” 

“It better not take all night…”

“Noona you promised it wouldn’t take all night!”

“One more rack Joonie and then I can drop these off and we’ll be on our way.”

You chucked six or seven more outfits in to the already overflowing bin, your fellow coworkers should take turns cleaning the out of season clothes every month so that they didn't pile up the way it was now.

“Do you need help bringing it to the shelter?”

You shrugged but decided to try and lift it just to see if you'd take Joonie up on his offer low and behold it was too heavy, “Joon you're such a great help I'll treat you to some sweet buns.” 

He rolled his eyes playfully at the inconvenience, “And some pocky.”

“You got it.” 

You called the taxi and helped Namjoon drag the troublesome box into the elevator. That odd feeling of being watched came again after you walked outside. Checking your surroundings while loading the rink of the car, you saw the strange man in the dark clothing again.

Without thinking you leaned into Namjoon, “That trainee gives me the creeps.”

Joon hummed in agreement, “Are you sure you don't know him?”

“Positive.” 

“Don’t worry Noona I'm sure he's just a weirdo.”

You bonked the kid on the head out of agitation, “Pabo how is that supposed to be reassuring?”

“How does a violent woman like you have a boyfriend?”

You shifted at the mention of Seunghyun. Everyone knew you were In a committed relationship, whether they thought he was imaginary was another thing. With the whole twice a year thing it was hard to bring him around to the office parties. He didn't really like humans aside from you. He thought they were rather primitive, he used your race like his own source of personal entertainment. It wasn't such a good idea anyway, he'd pit them against each other and see who came out the winner. Who cares if they thought you were nuts?

It irked you to some degree he couldn't come with you literally anywhere but he truly accepted you with all your odd quirks and your slight violent tendencies. Having some of his own he didn't judge, if you recall he once said it was cute how you punched his arm.

“He doesn't mind.”

Joon chuckled, “I bet.”

The rest of your journey was uneventful, you dropped the clothes off and gave a your friend his promised sweets. You gave him some money for the cab and he waved goodbye from the car. Heading into your small villa like apartment complex you wrestled for your keys from within your bag. 

Everything was as it had been when you left early this morning, breakfast dishes in the sink and all. With a sigh you pushed off your front door and prepared yourself to make a real dinner instead of ordering takeout.

Putting on your favorite music you set to work; cooking was always a minor struggle for you. Tonight was no different you burnt the water for your ramen. You shook your head in defeat. Deciding to take a trip down to the convenience store to get some real food.

You whistled the latest pop hit on your stroll to the store. You took in your neighborhood while you would never say it was bad in nature it still wasn’t as trustworthy as you’d like. You never went anywhere without some type of protection, but you realized, searching swiftly through your pockets that you only had your phone.

You shrugged, you’d be gone for such a short time you doubted you’d actually need it. 

Your trip to the store was normal, you grabbed some instant ramen and some sweeter snacks before going home once more.

Halfway home there was this odd, unsettling feeling, one that caused the hair on the back of your neck to stand up.

Looking over your shoulder you saw nothing of course. Rolling your eyes at your own paranoia you continued on. That was until you walked in to something solid.

It was a toned chest you recognized; a smile bloomed on your face.

“Youngbae!” You greeted one of Seunghyun’s loyal council members.

He grinned and leaned in for a hug, “(Y/n) my favorite little human, how are you?”

“I’m great especially now that I’ve seen your face! What are you doing up here in our realm?”

His contagious smile faded almost instantly. He swallowed almost nervously, “Seunghyun was expecting you…”

Confusion must’ve been evident on your face because your friend only seemed to frown deeper. 

“You forgot didn’t you?”

Your mind was racing a million miles an hour. Of course you didn’t forget! Your lover wasn’t supposed to walk with the humans for a few days. You would never forget Seunghyun you had so little time together to begin with.

“No he isn’t supposed to be here for two more days.”

“(Y/n) it was today we sent a messenger to you to remind you this morning, didn’t you see him?”

“If he was the man lurking around my work he never approached me he just...lurked!”

“Regardless if he approached you or not (Y/n) you noticed he was there and he reported back to you know who about what he observed…”

Panic swelled up your throat and made it hard to breath for a moment, “Observed what though Youngbae, why do you make it sound like something bad?”

Youngbae sighed “You know he’s a very jealous man (Y/n) there’s nothing he can do when we’re in the underworld but when we’re here no one is untouchable. That boy you were with? Has him seething and stewing in envy.”

“But why?” You questioned on a disheartened chuckle, “He’s my donsaeng he was just helping me out.”

Youngbae shook his head, “Not to him he took your time away from him. He’s not happy. I’ve been sent to come get you so that you can salvage the time you have left.”

He took your wrist and led you away.

“Where are we going?” You cried out now scared something was going to happen to Namjoon. 

“He wants you to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be on my tumblr but I decided to put it here! Congrats to our Tabi for coming home!


End file.
